Love Among The Runes
by Nabeshin
Summary: A mysterious Space Pirate arrives on Earth having a strange connection with Tenchi and the gang.I'm not making chapter 2 until I get a review


Tenchi Muyo!  
Love Among the Runes  
Disclaimer:All characters mentioned in this fanfic are the soul property of Hitoshi Okuda(Okuda-san), all except for Tyler Kusanagi and other characters you haven't heard about.Domo Arigato Okuda-san.  
  
About the author:As you see in my PEN name, it has chan which means I'm a kid for the people who don't know.I grew up in America( I didn't say I was American, though.)and started to love Anime 3 years ago.My favorites are Tenchi Muyo!, Cardcaptor Sakura, Sailor Moon, and Ah!My Goddess.  
  
Dedicated to Winged Wind Goddess for listening to my stories.  
  
  
Chapter 1: (Hope you enjoy it)  
Escapee  
2 years after the Jurain king's last visit to Earth.  
  
In the prisons of Jurai........  
"How long has it been mistress?" said a man with a deep voice and long white hair as he sat naked in the dark.  
"It has been a year Tyler," a young woman said back.  
"Heh, only a year of my eternal HELL!" he sneered angrily,he looked at the young woman, ".....Motoko....the only thing that keeps me alive is my love for you."  
"Y-You love me?" she asked as Tyler pressed against the force field that seperates the two.  
"Couldn't you tell?" He looks deep into her eyes and she seemed to fall into a trance.  
"I..love..you..too," she said mindlessly.  
Tyler smiled, "Now thats a good girl," he snickered, "now open this door my sweet and I promise I will make love to you." Motoko scurried to a table to get a strange device, she quikly comes back and touches the forcefield with the device. There was a bright flash, the force field was gone and Tyler made his escape.  
"Thank you Motoko," before he left he gave her a passionate kiss, "now to take the stuff that rightfully belongs to ME!" He enters a room full of lockers where they keep all of the prisoners things.  
"Heh, here we are, prisoner 22K4B," he busts open the locker with one blow, inside were some clothes and a sword almost identical to the sword Tenchi(for those who don't know what I'm talking about, it's the sword Tenchi posseses).  
"Finally your back in my possesion, Runebreaker!!" an alarm , the whole place turns red as screaching sirens pierce the silence like a blade.  
"RED ALERT, THERE IS A PRISON BREAK IN PROGRESS, I REPEAT, THERE IS A PRISON BREAK IN PROGRESS!!!"  
"DAMN, and I thought I was gonna get out with no problem, too," Tyler runs out of the room only to find guards in the hall.  
"Hehehe, fun," Tyler grins in an evil way  
"Prisoner 22K4B, drop your weapon and surrender!" the guards yell out to him.  
Tyler looks at the guards like they are stupid,"...No...." he says in a calm voice.  
"Then you leave us no choice but to take action!" a swarm of about 15 guards appear on each side, but Tyler has no intentions of giving up, he smiles at the guards. He lets out a loud scream.  
"Fire!!" All the guards pull the triggers on their guns, Tyler readied his sword. All you could see were lasers and debris. The firing stopped, the debris stopped and so did the noise, " We got'em, going back to regular patrol," the guards say.  
"Are you sure you guys got me?" Tyler laughs hidiously as he looks at the shock on guards face, "Seriously, you guys can do better than that," Tyler holds his hand out as white sphere surrounds him,"DIE!" he closes his hand quickly and the sphere explodes in all directions.  
Tyler blows a hole in the side of the prison and escapes with a spacecraft,"Byebye prison," he says sarcasticly as he turns the ship around and shoots its main cannon(Which is 100ft in diameter just to let you know)at the prison.The prison is destroyed and everything went with it.  
  
  
2 years later......  
"Uh....I FEEL SICK!!!" Ryokou yelled with a raspy voice.  
"That's what you get for drinking to much Sake!Hmph, you sick thing," sneered Ayaka.  
"I HEARD THAT YOU BITCH!!!Zhug, OH GOD I'M GONNA THROWUP!!!!" Ryokou yelled as she ran to the bathroom.  
When Ryokou reached the bathroom, Tenchi came out of his room and went downstairs, "Yep, there goes our sunday morning alarm, heheheh," Tenchi laughed," Sasami can you get me a cup of water(Man I'm so hung over)."  
Washu pops her head out of her lab door, "Wow is it morning already?" she asked in surprise.  
"Ryokou warned you?"Tenchi asked  
"Yep,"Washu said back as she laughed.  
  
Find out more about the mysterious outlaw in the next chapter. 


End file.
